Shadowy Flames 1
by LorielFG
Summary: *Emiko? How did we get into this mess?* My twin's voice echoed in my head. *Well if I remember it correctly it was your fault...* Follow Emiko and Tatski as they embark on a journey filled with Romance and Betrayal, friendship and danger. Terrible at summaries, please read. Rated M for violence and some romance stuff...


**This story is officially dedicated to my old friend *****. May our many adventures never be forgotten….**

**_Emiko's POV_**

I stared blankly across the room.

_ Emiko? How did we get into this mess?_

My twin's voice echoed in my head.

_Well if I remember it correctly it was your fault... _

After I mentioned that she gave me an icy glare. Some days it was weird, looking back at her. Knowing that I looked exactly like that. Being identical isn't all fun and games. Its plain annoying people get you mixed up all the time.

"So, you attacked them, only to find out their children?" A blonde lady with a large chest sat at the bench. I reached deep inside myself and using my special techniques I sensed who she was and why we had been brought here. After about five seconds of probing I found out, she was lady Tsunade, the Hokage of this village.

"Yes, we had assumed them to be the sound traitors. They fought well; almost beat us till, I think it was that one," He pointed at Tatski "Tried to jump on me." I had already probed the man standing behind us; his name was Iruka and was a sensei here in the Leaf village.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to us, we were only a head shorter than her but she still looked down on us.

_Emi-Chan, Can we go now?_

Tatski gave me a mental image of our escape. Slip into the shadow of the Hokage and travel in the shadows until we were outside. I nodded subtly and reached as far as I could over to her and grabbed her hand which was reaching desperately for mine.

Slipping my other hand behind my back I did three hand signs. "Shadow Mist Jitsu" I whispered quietly and the two of us sunk dark mist taking the two adults by surprise. Our sudden disappearance a surprise to them. Slowly we sunk into the shadows and walked silently out of the room and into the street.

**_Tatski's POV _**

Shadow hand in shadow hand Emiko and I walked out of there. It was too easy. Jumping from shadow to shadow like this. But then I guess being trained as shadow ninjas since we were four would have that effect.

We were the two remaining shadow village survivors. Originally from the village hidden in the shadows, my identical twin and I were rouges.

We hadn't run away or been kicked out. Our village had been destroyed by the Akatsuki and Ninjas from the east. Across the black sea and in from continent they had come. At first the plan had been to capture or convince the shadows (Our village) to join them. We had put up a grand fight but had lost badly. Both my sister and I prayed that they had forgotten us.

_We need to stop Tata-Chan. We can't shadow hop forever Im getting tired._

My twin's soft voice passed idly in my mind.

_Ok We'll stop up ahead by that Ramen shop. _

I nodded towards a small shop about two hundred meters ahead. We jumped and slid beside it. We shed our chakra shadow cloaks and walked out. My sisters small form following mine like a mirror.

"I will so eat more Ramen than you! BELIVE IT!"

_Who is that? That voice annoys me already _

I looked over at my twin and smirked.

"Whatever loser." Said another one. We sat next to the two boys, one with raven black hair, similar to ours and the other with spiky blonde. He had whiskers, and the dark haired boy had piercing black eyes that were looking up the other boy in disgust.

"Two vegetable ramen bowls please." My sister's soft voice quietly whispered through the air like a soft summer breeze. I was the complete opposite to her in a lot of ways. I had much more energy, was loud, didn't need much sleep and hated vegetables. She got tired easily, was very quiet, needed lots of sleep and ate anything with vegetables in it. I stuck out my tongue in disgust when the bowl arrived.

"Hey I haven't seen you two chicks around her before!" The annoying blonde's voice rang out right next to Emiko's ear. I could hear it like she could because of the connection. It hurt.

_Stay here..._

My twin stood up abruptly and turned on the blonde. When one meets my dear Emiko you would think she missed out on the ninja genes, or really any temperament that condoned bad feelings. But if that was what you thought then you were very mistaken. My sister was a ticking time bomb, one false move and she would explode.

I could see her dark Chakra probing him, looking for his strengths and weaknesses. I watched her creep her shadow into his and slowly creep it up his spine. He was going to hurt in the morning.

**_Emiko's POV_**

I slowly crept my shadow up his back and around his neck. He was too busy checking me and Tatski out to notice. Boys could be such idiots at times.

Even though I could not see it I could feel the eyes of the other boy grow big. Unlike the ranting idiot in front of me he was not stupid, HE could see my shadow on this blonde's neck and knew exactly what I was going to do. I whipped out another shadow arm and covered his mouth. Just in time to because he was about to voice the fact that I was about to hurt his, ugh friend. I could feel him struggling under it and I wrapped it around his entire body like a rope.

_Emiko... _

Tata-Chan's voice warned me in my head but I mentally shoved her away, I was pissed and going to show it. "Hey Sasuke what's wron..." I cut him off as I raised my arms. My eyes glowed purple and lifted both of them of the ground. I spun them around and brought my hands together, "Shadow tornado Jitsu!" I whispered and the two dumb struck boys spun around me.

As they spun I probed them for more information. The blonde was Named Naruto Uzimaki, he had the demon of the nine tailed fox sealed inside his pathetic body. He was our age and was able to control his demon to an extent. The other boy was named Sasuke Uchiha. He was an Uchiha clan member. In fact he was the brother to Itatchi Uchiha. One of the Akatsuki members. I spat at him on his way past and I heard him try to snarl under my shadow binding.

After a good five minutes of spinning them I released my Jitsu and the fell to the ground. The Uchiha was up in an instant, a kunai at the ready. Naruto lay moaning on the ground. "What was that for?" Sasuke snarled in my direction. He lunged at me but I had already sunk into his shadow. He spun around and lunged at Tataski tipping slightly as the world spun around him.

_Dude! Thanks you dragged me into one of your fights. AGAIN!_

I heard her scream with frustration in my mind as she leapt away from an outraged Sasuke.

_You'll be fine Tata-Chan. _

I did a single handed Jitsu sign whilst in Sasuke's shadow. "Whispering Chakra Jitsu." I whispered.

Instantly his Chakra being sucked through his shadow and into me. I sent a line of it to Tata-Chan so we were both feeding of Sasuke. It was a technique I had come up myself and was useful in battle. I feed my mind down the line into his and whispered, 'You will never defeat me.'

_Tatski Use Smoke Deliverance Jitsu and hide so I can deal with him_

I mentally felt Tataski nod and she disappeared in a puff of black smoke. She knew when to avoid my silent wrath. I did several more signs and whispered 'Shadow posetion Jitsu' I was now in control of Sasuke's body.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted. No one could see or hear me, except Tata-Chan that is. I made him sway his hips and start taking off his shirt. I even made him pick up Naruto's limp body and do a waltz with it. I made him do the Can-Can in a skirt (Which he/I snatched from a passing girl) and made him wolf whistle any guy that passed. I realised that I was now taking my years of pent up anger and releasing it on this poor boy who didn't even know me. After what had become about half an hour of torturing Sasuke I let him go. He fell to the ground in a pile of embarrassment. As he fell I jumped out of his shadow and stood next to him. "You!" He hissed and lifted out a kunai.

"Uh uh uh." Tatski appeared on the other side of him and slammed her foot hard against his arm. He yelped in pain and passed out. I had a bad temper but sometimes Tatski was just plain cruel.

_You didn't need to do that Tata-Chan. It was mean…_

_Yea? What have you been doing for the last half hour?_

**_Tatski's POV_**

Emiko and I walked down the street side by side. I was laughing hysterically mentally but kept a dead straight face on the outside.

_Oh my gosh Tata-Chan! What have I done?_

She sent me a mental clip of Sasuke swaying his hips. IT sent me into another wave of laughter.

_It's not funny! Why did you let me do that?_

She was close to tears, once again another reason people underestimate my twin. She always resented hurting people, I didn't. It was like there was two of her in there.

I was so evil sometimes. We both stopped dead. Several Ambu black ops were tailing us. We couldn't see them yet we could still feel their presence.

_Emiko stop were being followed._

My twin stopped dead and turned. A loud crash echoed through the street. Her eyes opened wide and she fell to the ground screaming.

_Why does this have to happen at the most convenient of times?_

**_Emiko's POV_**

_*Burning! Screaming! That's all I hear. "Mama? Papa?" I hear myself screaming. Can't stop must find them. __**Tatski?**__ I call out in a small voice trying to lock onto her location. _

_The only familiar thing I see is brother Itatchi running towards me. Finally somewhere safe. I run towards him but he has a strange look on his face. _

_He throws something at me and runs away. A dagger! It stabs me in the stomach and I cry out in pain. Screaming so much screaming! My own, my twins, my families, my villages. Its alight, no one can run. The darkness is closing in Bad darkness, cold darkness. Can't breathe, can't breathe...*_

**_Tatski's POV_**

I place my hand over her mouth. She struggles violently but I hold on. She flips and jolts almost shaking the firm hold I have on her.

_EMIKO! EMIKO CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

I cry out to her, but her thrashing only becomes more violent and I am thrown of her convulsing form. This is the worst it has ever been and I try to crawl back over to her but I feel firm hands lock onto my shoulders and arms. One of the Ambu cops tries to grab her but she unknowingly smashes a fist into his masked jaw.

She thrashes on the ground and keeps on screaming a little foam spilling out the corner of her pale lips. The whites of her eyes are visible as her eyes roll back into her head. Eventually they lock onto her and take her to a waiting ambulance.

"No Please she needs me! Let go of me! My sister needs me!" I thrash as the white van drives away from me taking my sister further and further away from me.

**SO there it is, first chapter of this new story, I will be going back and forth between This one and The letter. I hope you like this! **


End file.
